inuysha's change
by inu fan 69
Summary: inuysha somehow becomes a girl and falls in love with sango but will she love him
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha's change**

Summary: Inuyasha somehow becomes a girl and falls in love with Sango but will sango love him back

Inu&san pairing

This is my first fic so no burns please and if you don't like girl with girl don't read this is your only warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and this is for the whole story so I don't have to repeat it over and over.

Inuyasha and the gang were waiting for kagome to get back from her time. Before she went back to her time shoe told inuyasha that she would be back in two days. Yet it has been three days since she had left. Inuyasha went to go and get kagome but when he got to the well kagome was just climbing out of well. Inuyasha started yelling at kagome about not getting there on time kagome turned around and yelled sit 25 times. After she got done yelling inuyasha was laying in the bottom of a crater.

Kagome went on to the village when she got there miroku asked where is inuyasha at. Kagome said she did not care were that insensitive jerk is.

Inuyasha slowly climbed out of the crater. He knew better than to go back to the village with kagome so pissed off at him. So he went for a walk he ended up at a spring that he had never seen before even though he had been traveling around hunting for the jewel shards. He sat down on a big bolder at the edge of the spring. He had been sitting there for a long time. He was deep in thought and did not notice shippo sneaking up on him. Shippo screamed in Inuyasha's ear inuyasha jumped up so fast he slipped on some wet moss and fell in the spring.

Sorry that this first chapter is so short the rest of the chapters will be longer r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha climbed out of the spring and stood there glaring at shippo but shippo screamed and kagome and the others ran to see why shippo had screamed when they got there. There stood a fuming female inuyasha. Inuyasha's form had become curvier she was also two inches shorter now. Sango noticed the look in miroku's eyes. Sango told miroku and shippo to go collect some firewood for the night. Miroku knew better than to argue with sango. Kagome and sango waited until miroku and shippo were out of ear shot then they turned to inuyasha but before kagome could say anything she burst out laughing.

Inuyasha had a confused look on her face. Sango started to explain why kagome was laughing. The hardest part for sango to explain was that inuyasha was a girl now but before she could say anything. Kagome blurted out in between breaths you're a girl. Then she fell over from laughing so hard.

Inuyasha could understand why kagome was laughing at him then she blurted out "you're a girl". Inuyasha stood there wondering why kagome had called him a girl.

Sango turned to inuyasha and told her it was true that she was a girl. Inuyasha did not believe sango or kagome. Kagome got in her bag and pulled out a mirror and told inuyasha to look in the mirror. When she did she screamed at the top of her lungs then she started to cry. Sango rushed to inuyasha and started to comfort her. Kagome started to laugh even harder. Sango turned to kagome and asked if she could talk to her in private. Kagome said sure. They went in the opposite direction then miroku and shippo had went. When they reached a clearing. Sango turned to kagome and asked her why she was being so mean to inuyasha. Kagome said she had never seen inuyasha cry before.

Sango called kagome an insensitive bitch and said she did not deserve to be with inuyasha.

Inuyasha's pov

Inuyasha went to a near by tree and jumped up in one of the branches she sat there wondering how she had become a girl she sat there pouting when sango came back

Normal pov

Sango went back to the clearing were inuyasha was at but she did not see inuyasha then she say inuyasha sitting in a tree when she got closer inuyasha jumped down and sango asked if she was ok. Inuyasha said she was ok but sango noticed that she still had tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango sat down next to inuyasha they sat there for awhile then sango hugged inuyasha and told her to let it all out. Inuyasha started to cry again sango held her until she quit crying. Sango said they had better get back to the village so everybody wouldn't worry about them inuyasha agreed. They walked back in silence the entire way back inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about her feelings towards sango. When they got back to the village kagome told them that she had already taken a bath.

Sango said that she was going to take a bath then she remembered that inuyasha was a girl now and told inuyasha that she had better take a bath with her because of miroku being a pervert. Inuyasha agreed and followed sango to the spring. Inuyasha just stood there while sango got undressed. Sango noticed inuyasha just standing there while she got undressed when she finished taking her clothes she asked inuyasha what was wrong. Inuyasha said she was a little nervous sango told her that there was nothing to be nervous about because they were both girls then sango noticed that inuyasha was staring at her boobs. Sango asked if inuyasha liked them.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded after that inuyasha took her clothes off and climbed in the spring after sango. They sat there relaxing in silence then inuyasha said she needed to tell sango something. Sango looked over at inuyasha and asked what.

Inuyasha didn't know how to put it so she just blurted it out "I love you sango". Sango got up and walked over to inuyasha and kissed inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha was shocked at what sango was doing but then kissed her back. They broke the kiss and sango said she loved inuyasha too. They went into a passionate kiss and inuyasha's hands started to travel over sangos body. Sango moved away from inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at sango to see what was wrong.

Sango said that she had an idea she went under the water. Inuyasha felt her legs being parted then she felt the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. Sango kept licking inuyasha's clit until inuyasha cummed in sangos face then sango came back up and kissed inuyasha. Inuyasha could taste her fluid when they broke the kiss. Inuyasha dove under the water and did the same to sango. When sango cummed in inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha came back up kissing sangos skin until she reached sangos chest. Inuyasha started to suck on sangos nipples. Sango told inuyasha that they had better get back to the village. Inuyasha didn't want to but agreed when sango said that she would never have sex with inuyasha again. Inuyasha said that they should keep this their secret until they were ready to tell the others. Sango agreed and they climbed out of the spring and got dressed. They headed back to the village when they got there.

Kagome had just finished fixing dinner. Inuyasha and sango sat next to each other. Miroku sat next to inuyasha and kept grabbing inuyasha's ass so inuyasha kept hitting him on the head then inuyasha got really pissed off and knocked miroku out.

When they got through eating dinner. Kagome told inuyasha that she had to go back to her time to do her finals for school. Inuyasha said ok that they needed to take a break from traveling. After kagome left inuyasha and sango made a fire out side of keades hut. Then miroku came out and sat by sango since he knew that inuyasha would kill him if he sat by her. He grabbed sango's ass and both sango and inuyasha hit him on the head it was a good thing that shippo was out playing in the forest or inuyasha would have had to explain why she had it miroku


End file.
